Secret
by milkycreamy
Summary: Kim Taehyung, si berandal sekolah bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook, anak baru yang sial nya berandal juga. Akankah Jungkook akan bertekuk lutut pada Taehyung, atau kah akan sebaliknya? - VKOOK/KOOKV


**Secret.**

 **Taehyung x Jungkook**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Kim Taehyung, si berandal sekolah bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook, anak baru yang sial nya berandal juga._**

 ** _Akankah Jungkook akan bertekuk lutut pada Taehyung, atau kah akan sebaliknya?"_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuaca pagi ini benar-benar tak bersahabat, membuat Taehyung masih setia bergelung dengan selimut _One Piece_ kesayangannya. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Juli yang berarti intensitas curah hujan akan meningkat di Korea. Taehyung tidak suka itu. Ia benci hujan. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak suka akan dingin nya musim hujan di Korea, apalagi saat pagi hari. _Ugh!_ ingin rasanya ia berhibernasi sejenak saat musim hujan dan bangun ketika musim gugur tiba. Kenyamanan Taehyung pagi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika seseorang mengetuk - _lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu kamarnya._

"Taehyung cepat bangun atau kau ku tinggal."

Dengan berat hati ia membuka matanya, " _Tsk_ , hyung ini baru jam enam. Kenapa ke sekolah pagi-pagi _sih_. Mengganggu saja," Taehyung kembali merapatkan selimut nya menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

"Lihat jam mu, Tae. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Cepat lah aku bisa terlambat nanti."

"Berisik. Berangkat saja dulu," suara Taehyung teredam oleh selimut tapi masih bisa didengar oleh orang yang diluar.

"Tidak bisa. Nanti Ibu marah jika aku berangkat duluan."

 _Aish_. Taehyung menyibakkan selimutnya kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, "Bilang pada Ibu aku tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini. Aku malas," pintu ditutup kembali oleh Taehyung cukup keras membuat sang lawan bicara sedikit terlonjak di balik pintu.

"Ibu bilang akan membakar semua komik mu jika kau tidak berangkat hari ini. Kau tau kan Ibu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya," sang lawan bicara menyeringai dibalik pintu coklat yang bertuliskan ' **KTH's Room'**

" _Shit!_ Tunggu 15 menit. Aku akan siap."

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Taehyung, seantero sekolah pasti tau. Ia adalah si berandal sekolah nomor 1; yang minggu lalu mengecat rambutnya menjadi oranye terang dan juga merangkap sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah. Meskipun ia masih duduk di tingkat dua tapi tingkat tiga maupun tingkat satu tak ada satupun yang berani padanya.

Kim Taehyung itu pemalas - _tapi jenius nya minta ampun_ , suka tebar pesona - _saat berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring lawan_ , serampangan, tidak taat aturan, dan idiot. Suatu waktu ia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan temannya tapi sekali ada yang mengusiknya ia akan berubah 180 derajat menjadi serius dan super menyeramkan.

Jika bukan karena Kim Namjoon - _kakaknya_ , ia tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini. Lebih baik bergumul dengan selimut hangat nya daripada mendengar ocehan Jung _sonsaengnim_ di ruang BK perihal rambut baru nya itu.  
' _Heol_ , _sekarang lagi_ _nge_ - _trend_ _mengecat rambut tau, dasar botak_ ' batin Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau tau, besok pagi rambut mu harus sudah berubah hitam, Kim Taehyung!"

Tapi bukan Taehyung namanya jika ia langsung menuruti perintah guru BK itu.

"Sudah kan? Aku harus kembali ke kelas, Song _seonsaengnim_ pasti akan mencariku karna aku terlambat hadir," Taehyung menurunkan bibir nya, memasang ekspresi sedih. Jung _seonsaengnim_ hanya menghela napas dan Taehyung? Ia menyeringai puas.

.

" _Yo!_ , Tae!

Taehyung melirik sekilas, "Hmm? Jangan menggangguku. Aku ingin tidur," kembali ia menopangkan kepalanya ke tangan kirinya. Cukup Namjoon saja yang mengganggu tidurnya tadi pagi. Jangan lagi - _ya Tuhan._

Tempat duduk Taehyung cukup strategis, berada di deretan ke tiga paling kanan kelas, di samping nya ada jendela yang memperlihatkan lapangan sepak bola. Jika kalian berpikir kalau Taehyung akan kepanansan karena duduk disamping jendela, jawabannya adalah _tidak-sama-sekali_. Di samping gedung kelasnya ada pohon tinggi yang dahannya menghalangi sinar matahari langsung masuk ke kelas Taehyung.

"Hei, Tae, dengarkan aku. Ada murid baru pindahan dari Busan, ia di kelas 2-3. Banyak yang membicarakannya. Katanya _sih_ dia sama sepertimu."

Taehyung membuka mata malas, "Apanya? Tampang nya?"

"Bukan, bukan. Tapi gayanya yang sama sepertimu. Rambut di cat, memiliki piercing di telinga, dan tampangnya angkuh. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menundukkan kepalanya," cerita singkat Park Jimin yang notabennya adalah teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya, membuat Taehyung menegakkan badannya, lalu mendengus,

"Ingin menyaingi Kim Taehyung rupanya," kekehan dari si berandal nomor satu terdengar mengerikan di gendang telinga Jimin

"Siapa namanya?"

" **Jeon Jungkook**."

Seringai Taehyung muncul kembali, dalam hati ia berkata ' _nama yang menarik_ '

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung Taehyung tak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana rupa Jeon Jungkook yang katanya mirip dengannya. Penjelasan Han _sonsaengnim_ tentang aritmatika pun bagai angin lalu - _masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri._

 **Teng... Teng... Teng**

Bel yang menandakan bahwa para siswa nya harus istirahat sejenak; mengisi perut mereka, untuk memulai pelajaran selanjutnya telah berbunyi. Taehyung dan Jimin tak mau kalah, mereka langsung melesat menuju kantin.

"Ya! Kurasa itu si murid baru," tunjuk Jimin pada seseorang di depan mereka yang baru saja keluar dari kelas 2-3. Taehyung memperhatikan sejenak, lalu bersiul

"Jeon Jungkook," panggil Taehyung.

Merasa terpanggil, Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau memanggilku?," Taehyung terkekeh. Ia menghampiri Jungkook, lalu memperhatikan dari bawah ke atas; sepatu _converse_ hitam, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku, masing-masing ada tiga piercing di telinga, rambut di cat ungu, dan ekspresinya datar - _tidak pernah berubah._ Taehyung kembali terkekeh.

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya lalu mendengus, "Idiot," ia membalikkan badan dan kembali berjalan. Masa bodoh dengan orang idiot yang ada didepannya.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Baru kali ini ada yang menolaknya mentah-mentah. Merasa tidak terima, ia lalu mendorong Jungkook hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Jungkook mendesis, matanya nyalang menatap Taehyung.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?," ucap jungkook

Taehyung menarik bibirnya ke atas, "Menurutmu..," ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Jungkook sambil berbisik, " _manis_ ," lalu mengecup cuping telinga Jungkook

Netra Jungkook membola, Ia kemudian mendorong Taehyung hingga terjerembab ke bawah. Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung sekilas lalu meninggalkannya dan berkata, "Dasar _norak_."

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia terus memperhatikan langkah jungkook hingga si berandal manis itu membelokkan kakinya menuju kantin.

.  
.

 **TBC**

 **ehehehehe halo! aku bawa ff vkook baru~**

 **Ada yang minta lanjutin ini gaa? Engga ya? Yauda** **L**

 **Minta review nya yaa**

 ** _Salam Taekook-_**


End file.
